


Pineapple

by AshyGurl101



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, youmaywanttoskipthisifyouareaguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyGurl101/pseuds/AshyGurl101
Summary: I just realised something very important about Maddy...DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Deep'. All rights go to Tom Taylor and James Brouwer.
Kudos: 6





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot with some Maddy and Fontaine bonding. OwO

"Get off me!"

"You started it, so you can get off me!"

"No, you did! Let go of my treasure!"

"This is my sub, therefore it's mine!"

Ant didn't like resorting to violence, but Madeline wouldn't let go of the ephemychron. So he suddenly yanked it with all his might, pulling her close to him, before elbowing her in the stomach.

She shrieked and fell over. Ant put the ephemychron in Jeffrey's tank. Madeline would have to swim in to get it. He pumped his fist in triumph, then howled and fell over as the short pirate kicked him with excellent aim.

Fontaine found them five minutes later, laying across from and insulting each other. She helped her brother up and shoved him in the direction of his room.

"Why'd you kick him in the nuts?" she asked casually as she offered Madeline a hand. The pirate ignored it and go up herself, before leaning against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Not that he doesn't deserve it sometimes, but you've never..." Fontaine trailed off. "Oh my gosh, what did he do?" She pulled Madeline into a hug. The small girl started crying in earnest.

"There's something wrong with me!" she wailed. "Something very wrong and I can't tell Dad or Finn or anyone and I don't know what it is and I'm probably gonna bleed to death!"

Fontaine gasped as she realised what was wrong. "Hey," she murmured in the younger girl's ear. "It's okay. I know what it is, Maddy. You won't die. It's completely normal."

"No it isn't," Maddy whimpered. "Normal stuff doesn't hurt."

Fontaine rubbed the top of her head. "This doesn't hurt much when you know what to do."

"What do I do?" Gone was the swaggering girl who's attitude more than made up for her size. Fontaine finally saw the little girl who just wanted someone to explain.

Fontaine smiled, happy she could fill in on a vital topic. "Come with me. This invasion seems like it will take a while."

She led Maddy to a toilet, gave her a small case and told her to put a pad on some fresh underwear. When she protested, Fontaine explained she could use a pad on her undies or a tampon. She put the pad on.

After detouring for a computer, she led Maddy to the kitchen. A rummage in the freezer found a fabric cold pack. Fontaine put it in the microwave.

"What's that for?" Maddy asked, curious.

The kettle was flipped on and cupboards were rummaged in. "Could you lock the door? I forgot to do it when we came in," the one swallowing Fontaine's head and shoulders said.

Maddy stepped to the door and followed instructions. "Why? You gonna hold me hostage in here?" Escape would be easy, but she'd like to see why Fontaine was doing whatever it was.

Fontaine pulled something out of the cupboard and shook her head gently. "That's so the boys don't interrupt. You can leave via the vents whenever you want."

Maddy was truly baffled. "You aren't actin' like you normally do."

She was met with a shrug as Fontaine opened the microwave and took the bag out. "I'm not around the rest of your family. You aren't acting either."

"Either what?" The kettle clicked off.

"You aren't acting anymore. I'm also not acting."

Maddy huffed like she didn't know what that meant. "Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," she muttered gruffly. "I never act funny."

Fontaine finished wrapping the bag in a hand towel and gestured to a chair. "Put that on your stomach."

Maddy sat down cautiously. The heat made the throbbing hurt less. She watched as Fontaine made two cups of tea and sat next to her.

"Pineapple."

Maddy looked at the teabag. "Lemon," she replied, not touching the drink. "You can't read. Or smell."

Fontaine took a sip from her mug. "I haven't poisoned it. It's lemon and ginger."

"Then what's with pineapple?"

"That's the codeword."

"For what?" For saying she wanted tea? What was wrong with saying, 'I want a cup of tea'?

"You know how girls and boys have different bodies, right?"

Maddy nodded. She knew this one. "The boys have pissing contests and I can't join 'cause I can't stand up. So I judge."

Fontaine raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Well, that's on the outside. We're different on the inside."

Well, that she didn't get. "Aren't we all just blood and bones?" That was what every injury she'd ever seen showed her.

"Ah...sort of." Fontaine frowned like she was thinking. "But our organs are different. That's why guys can stand up. You know how mums have babies?"

"That's why I have no sisters." Sometimes Maddy wished she could have a sister. But not a brother. That would be like living with Ant. Ew.

She drank a sip of tea. It was spicy, but nice. Not poisoned, either.

"Like it?"

"Mmm."

"Okay." Fontaine turned the laptop on and typed something in. She showed Maddy a picture of an upside **-** down pear with tubes coming out of the sides. "This is a uterus..."

* * *

"Where's Madeline?" Hammerhead bellowed, not interested in treasure anymore. "What've ye done with me daughter?"

Kaiko gave up being reasonable. "This is a big sub, Hammerhead! How on earth am I supposed to know?" she yelled back at him. "There are hundreds of metres of hallways and that doesn't include the vents or rooms!"

She would have yelled at him more, but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "Don't make him angrier," he hissed to her. Then, louder, "I'm sure it's fine, Hammerhead. She'll turn up when she wants to leave."

"But we've been here fer two hours! What if I want to leave NOW?"

"We're not stopping you," Kaiko cooed. Hammerhead turned an interesting shade of puce and she almost lost it laughing.

She was saved by a 4'5" blur running to the moonpool. "I'm ready to go!" she bawled. "Let's get out of this dump already!"

"Wait!" Fontaine called, emerging from the hallway. "You forgot something!" She threw a pencil case decorated with pineapples to Madeline, who caught it.

"Ciao!" She turned and waved happily before diving into the moonpool. Hammerhead wordlessly followed. Finn looked at the moonpool, then at Fontaine, in shock.

"Did she just..."

Fontaine flicked her fingers imperiously. "Bye, Pirate Boy."

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it and jumped into the moonpool...

When all the pirates had left, Kaiko turned to her daughter. "She  _ was _ smiling. What did you do?"

Fontaine looked back at the moonpool. When her eyes met her mother's again, Kaiko saw a sparkle in them.

"Helped a little sister."

Kaiko smiled. "How did your brother react to that?"

"Uh..."


End file.
